


happy w u.

by closeted



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closeted/pseuds/closeted
Summary: "You good back there?" the raven shrieks as loud as he could, and the blonde hears. "Yeah.""McDonald's?""Save it for three a.m.!""The beach then?""No.""Then where?" the older chuckles."Your place."a very short oneshot where Kuroo is Tsukishima's escape, and maybe even more than that.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	happy w u.

Exhilarated, waiting in a dark pair of denim matched with an all-time favorite collar shirt stained in wine under golden skies that's left by the setting sun, Tsukishima swallows his pride, still unable to accept such _revolting_ feelings. For him, it's disgusting. But it's just unusual. The Tsukishima Kei capable of composing such feelings. _Ugh,_ he thinks. 

But what was he waiting for? It's a question to ask.

He takes a glance at his phone screen, expecting a notification to pop up. That notification gives him mixed feelings, day and night, even in the afternoons. It fills his inbox with foolish texts. At least for him. For others, just by reading one of the messages, it's flattering and heartwarming.

Tsukishima denies it for the three-hundred and twenty-fifth time when his phone makes a pitched " _Ping!"_

_From: weird bedhead_

_To: Me_

_Heya, Tsukki! I'm down the road._

_Come see me now! >_< _

_To: weird bedhead_

_From: Me_

_Ok._

_Coming._

The Kaomoji irritates him. Every time. But a text from Kuroo Tetsuro isn't a text from Kuroo Tetsuro without those silly, keyboard-crafted faces. So Tsukishima makes a consideration. Besides, it's not like it would adapt to him or anything.

Tsukishima lies for the eleventh time.

He definitely used one of those silly Kaomoji's one time. He denies plenty of reasons behind the unusual reaction. He denies that it must've been because of his regular replies to the older's texts. He denies that it must've been the safety he feels from the older's comforting texts he reads on rainy days. He denies that it must've been the concerning flutter he gets when he receives the older's "Good morning." texts.

He denies for the three-hundred and twentieth time and a lie for twelve, ignoring the stars he sees before his eyes as the older appears on sight.

_"Hey."_

"Hi."

Tetsuro pulls a gentle smile as fondness filled his luminescent eyes. Kei sees the older's eyes as some light - a bright light he'd choose to raise his lantern with while lost in the chase of the unknown.

He thinks it's too early to view him as a poem.

"Uh, thanks for agreeing. Again. I owe you a lot big-time."

_"We talked about this. I told you, I don't mind."_

The sun finally comes down, the golden skies replaced by shades of sapphire.

_"No one would mind."_

_Just what did you mean by that?_

_And it's so cruel of you to say such a thing when you know you look so good at six p.m._

A rosy flush stained the blonde's face. Fortunately, it was a bit dark. Tetsuro wears the same smile, feeling contented. Kei didn't want to admit that he feels the same, so he tilts his head a little to the right, a sign for them to head off.

_"Let's go? And are you sure you're good with motorcycles?"_

"You've been taking me with this thing everywhere since that night. What makes you think I'm still horrified?"

_"Alright, alright."_

  
  


* * *

  
  
The wind brushed firmly to their skin. Tsukishima's grasp was firm too. His hands clutched onto the older's denim, dark blue wrapped around his being, looking dangerously addicting.

Kuroo Tetsuro is dangerously addicting.

Tsukishima ignores his mind, losing himself to the firm brush of the southern wind. Everything was so relaxing, calming and it drives you to the best of insane.

It never felt so good to run away before.

Who would've thought that _the_ Tsukishima Kei with countless scholastic achievements and straight A's could dare to escape from his top priorities on a Friday night?

Kuroo Tetsuro did. The older knew why, how, and when. 

_"You good back there?"_ the raven shrieks as loud as he could, and the blonde hears. "Yeah." 

_"McDonald's?"_

"Save it for three a.m.!"

_"The beach then?"_

"No."

 _"Then where?"_ the older chuckles.

"Your place."

_"Why did you want to be here?"_ removing his blazers, Tetsuro asks the blonde leaning on the terrace. The big, blue moon ahead, illuminating every part of him. 

Tetsuro falls in love for the tenth time.

"Because why not."

 _"You call that a reason?"_ Tetsuro smiles, making his way to the blonde.

"Hey, Kuroo."

 _"Hmm?"_ the older responds, on his way beside the blonde, only to encounter a desperate Kei, who now had his arms around the older's neck. For the first time, Tetsuro couldn't think.

"Kiss me."

Not himself nor the universe knows what has gotten into him. But what he knows is Tetsuro looked _hot._ Hot as _fuck_ , it takes him to the worst of desperation. It makes him cross every line. It makes him ford beyond his limits. It makes him lie. It makes him deny. It makes him - _him._

The raven remains awestruck, although good enough to release a single word. _"What?"_ he stutters.

The atmosphere is then again filled with silence until the soft taps of footsteps from the two as Kei forces Tetsuro on the couch. It all happened so fast. Tetsuro wanted to slow down.

_Slow down. Slow down, slow down, slow down._

He chants like a prayer.

Luminescent orbs remain parallelled from the other. They were like spheres of two different kinds of the universe with so many galaxies which one would call desires.

_It's such a dream, where I'd never wake up from._

_You're such a dream that I'll never let go of._

_"Kei."_

"Please?"

And the younger initiates.

Under the moonlight, a love so beautiful happens that only the night can witness. 

Tsukishima digs deep to taste the one he calls his savior. Every night, every day. And even in the afternoon. He makes a swirl that gives uttermost pleasure to both entities as his hands climb their way up to thousands of locks of jet black. Kuroo makes a soft groan as Tsukishima presses their lips harder, hard enough to wound the other.

But it was pain from pleasure nonetheless.

It all felt amazing.

Tsukishima pulls away for air, the small string of liquid remains a connection. 

Tsukishima wanted to say it.

_I'm happy with you._

_I like you._

_I need you._

_I want you._

_I love you._

He wanted to repeat it. To repeat the last sentence, as if saying it made everything make sense: why he's here, why Tetsuro's here, why they happened, why everything happened. He wanted to thank the universe. He wanted to thank the universe because it told him in so many ways that in a thousand lives, it would be _them._

_I love you._

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you._

He chants like a prayer.

_"Kei. How about McDonald's?"_

Tsukishima giggles. Kuroo's heart flutters. It was all so beautiful.

"It's not three a.m. yet, we've got so much time."

_"What do you wanna do then? Take it to the extreme?"_

Tsukishima thinks.

"Maybe."

Kuroo smiles. He cups the blonde's porcelain cheeks.

_"You have no idea how happy I am right now."_

"So do you for me."

_"If so, are you ready?"_

"For your dick in me?"

Tetsuro cackles. It lasted until seeing the blonde with a playful grin.

_"For what's next ahead of us and that too."_

Tsukishima never asks himself. Instead, he confirms it on the spot, and everyone knows that he is a man of his decisions. He never regrets.

Especially if it's _him._

"Hey."

_"Hm?"_

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> very short lol. i just wanted to try writing here. :>


End file.
